disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nowhere to Go But Up
"Nowhere to Go But Up" (Siempre hacia arriba irás en Castellano y Tan solo hay que volar en español latino)es una canción interpretada en la secuela El Regreso de Mary Poppins. Letra Español Latino= Globos y vida suben y bajan Y es por lo que adentro está Ponles amor, sorpresa, esperanza Y así mis tesoros van a pasear Sí quizá al pasear los escuchas cantar Tan solo hay que volar Un secreto encontrar, vivr sin postergar Tan solo hay que volar Si tu opción es la ideal, sostenerse es vital Al mirar tu reflejo te has de elevar Dictará el corazón la mejor elección Y tan solo hay que volar Otra vez al subir soy un niño feliz Y tan solo hay que volar Solo un día en paz ya me hace bailar Tan solo hay que volar Michael: Jane, ¡Todo fue verdad! ¡Lo recuerdo! Cada cosa imposible que imaginamos con Mary Poppins. ¡Todo eso pasó! Libertad de sentir y ligero vivir Hoy vuelo cometas y amo reír Cuando el cielo es tu hogar, solo ríe y verás Que tan solo hay que volar Y así zigzagueando ya vamos flotando Y se puede a la luna llegar Si hoy me muevo y elevo es porque yo creo En la magia que en el globo está Pasado ya fue, historia sin tiempo Es algo que importa al fin Y viene después, tan solo un misterio Que sabe que haga la vida por mí Jack: Este es idéntico a tí. Jane: ¿Estás seguro? Almirante Boom: ¡Hijo, no la dejes ir! Jack: ¡No lo haré señor! El mundo se ve asombroso al saber Que a mi lado, en vuelo tu vas Y al cielo sin fin, pertenezco al vivir Lo que en mi Londres hay Dama de los Globos: ¿No le gustaría intentarlo señor? Sr. Wilkins: Bueno, no pierdo nada. Dama de los Globos: Elíjalo bien. Bueno, tan solo hay que volar ¿verdad?. Si una nube ensució no se muda mi humor Pero pulo el sol (Ellen, basta ya no) Sobrelleva al vivar y se compensará Y tan solo hay que volar Almirante Boom: ¡Leven anclas!, Fije un pulso Señor Binnacle! Sr. Binnacle: ¡Eso haré, señor! Si hoy no te va bien, no hay duda ya ves Tan solo hay que volar Y si tu no lo crees que estas mal esta vez Pues tan solo hay que volar Y si puedes volar, no hay quejas jamás Llegarás a lo alto, si no ves atrás Lo que se fue se acabó, el por siempre es hoy Y tan solo hay que volar ¡Hoy! Tan solo hay que volar Dama de los Globos: Claro que los adultos para mañana lo habrán olvidado. Mary Poppins: Y siempre lo hacen. Dama de los Globos: Ya solo me queda uno, Mary Poppins. Así que debe ser tuyo. Mary Poppins: Sí, supongo que es mío. Prácticamente toda perfección. |-|Castellano= La gravedad lo atrae o lo eleva Depende de su interior Como en la vida, si hay cosas buenas Veréis que un paseo muy alto daréis Solo se ha de mirar y escuchar su interior Y siempre hacia arriba irás Escoge con intuición si aún no te ves mayor Y siempre hacia arriba irás Si tu elección fuerte está, fuerte lo has de agarrar Y si un niño refleja, echarás tu a volar Solo toma un cordel, que otras alas te den Y sin duda hacia arriba irás Soy un niño otra vez, agarrado a un cordel Que sin duda hacia arriba va Este aire serial me incita a bailar Y me hace subir aún más Michael: Jane, ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Es todo cierto! ¡Todas las cosas imposibles que imaginábamos con Mary Poppins eran reales! Y me siento por fin tan ligero y feliz Que aquí entre las aves, se lo que es vivir Entres nubes podrás reír y disfrutar Y sin duda hacia arriba irás Subimos volando y zigzagueando Podemos llegar hasta el sol Y nos balancearemos mientras recordemos Que hay magia en el interior El pasado no está, ya vive en la historia Habrá que mirarlo así Lo que ha de llegar es siempre un misterio No puedes saber lo que va a ser de ti Jack: Creo que este va contigo. Jane: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Almirante Boom: ¡No la pierdas muchacho! Jack: ¡Ni por asomo! Desde la altitud todo es plenitud Que bonito a tu lado volar Antes miraba arriba en busca del cielo De Londres, mi ciudad Dama de los Globos: ¿Quiere elegir uno usted también señor? Sr. Wilkins: Bueno, puedo probar. Dama de los Globos: Elija con cuidado. Bueno, sin duda hacia arriba irá. Si las nubes están, en total suciedad Las abrillantaré (Ellen, tranquilízate) Ayudando a un rival, lo que siempre hasta atrás Y sin duda hacia arriba irás Almirante Boom: ¡Levo, Ancla! ¡Tras el rumbo, Señor Bitácora! Sr. Binnacle: ¡A la orden, señor! Si tu día está mal, todo ha sido fatal Ahora hacia arriba irás Y si en medio lo crees, ven y agárrate bien Y sin duda hacia arriba irás Mientras vuelas verás nunca te cansarás Sin mirar hacia abajo, subimos aún más Si los miedos se van llega la eternidad Y sin duda hacia arriba irás, ¡Más! Y sin duda hacia arriba irás Dama de los Globos: Por supuesto los adultos lo habrán olvidado todo mañana. Mary Poppins: Siempre lo hacen. Dama de los Globos: Solo queda un globo, Mary Poppins. Creo que debe de ser el tuyo. Mary Poppins: Sí, supongo que sí. Prácticamente perfecta en todo. |-|Inglés= Life's a balloon that tumbles or rises Depending on what is inside Fill it with hope and playful surprises And, oh, dearie ducks, then you're in for a ride Look inside the balloon, and if you hear a tune There's nowhere to go but up Choose the secret we know before life makes us grow There's nowhere to go but up If your selection feels right, well, then, dearie, hold tight If you see your reflection, your heart will take flight If you pick the right string, then your heart will take wing And there's nowhere to go but up Now I feel like that boy with a shiny new toy And there's nowhere to go but up Just one day at the fair has me waltzing on air And there's nowhere to go but up Michael: Jane, I remember! It's all true! Every impossible thing we imagined with Mary Poppins. It all happened! Now my heart is so light that I think I just might Start feeding the birds and then go fly a kite With your head in a cloud, only laughter's allowed And there's nowhere to go but up We're zigging and zagging, our feet never dragging We might take a ride to the moon All this bobbing and weaving all comes from believing The magic inside the balloon The past is the past; it lives on as history And that's an important thing The future comes fast, each second a mystery For nobody knows what tomorrow may bring Jack: This one looks like you. Jane: How did you know? Almirante Boom: Don't you lose her, son! Jack: I won't, sir! Up here in the blue, it's a marvellous view Side by side is the best way to fly Once I just looked above, but now I am part of The lovely London sky Dama de los Globos: Would you like to try one yourself, sir? Sr. Wilkins: Why not? I'll give it a go. Dama de los Globos: Choose carefully. Well, nowhere to go but up. When the clouds make a muss, well I won't make a fuss But I'll polish the sky (Ellen, better let us) Give a lift to a foe, for you reap what you sow And there's nowhere to go but up Almirante Boom: I've set sail! Chart a course, Mr. Binnacle! Sr. Binnacle: That, I will, sir! If your day's up the spout, well, there isn't a doubt There's nowhere to go but up And if you don't believe, just hang on to our sleeve For there's nowhere to go but up As you fly over town, it gets harder to frown And we'll all hit the heights if we never look down Let the past take a bow, the forever is now! And there's nowhere to go but up, up There's nowhere to go but up Dama de los Globos: Of course, the grown-ups will all forget by tomorrow. Mary Poppins: They always do. Dama de los Globos: Only one balloon left, Mary Poppins. I think it must be yours. Mary Poppins: I suppose it must. Practically perfect in every way. Vídeos Siempre hacia arriba irás (From "El regreso de Mary Poppins" Audio Only) Nowhere to Go But Up (From "Mary Poppins Returns" Audio Only) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Canciones Grupales